Alone in Inkopolis
by VerySeductiveMilk
Summary: RE-UPLOAD ON A NEW ACCOUNT Imagine waking up in a new land. One that was once Earth. This new land is inhabited by a new race of Humanoids named "Inklings" and as the last living Human how will Ethan cope?
1. Chapter 1

Imagine an Earth without Humans, many millennia ago Human life was destroyed with the rising of the sea. In the years past new life had begun their rise to power, building their empire on what was left of Earths land mass. In their time, the remains of our civilization are believed to be primitive life. With the new dominant species on the planet, Inklings, thriving in their daily lives. What would happen if a human, the last remaining one, happened to stumble into their thriving civilization? A question no one thought possible, until now.

The familiar sound of seagulls, ocean waves and laughter filled the air as he laid face down in the sand. The taste of the salt assaulted his tastebuds as he tried to piece together his consciousness. Why was he at sea? Had he gone overboard on a boat? What had happened? These questions were strongly apparent in the young mans mind.

A strong headache assaulted the man once he managed to rise to his feet. Groaning, he set out to find some help, which was if he could find somebody before his fatigue got the better of him. He walked groggily towards the sounds of people talking, sounds of playing, but to him, it was a sound of help. Approaching figures on the sand, he called to them. He could hear them audibly gasp, as they rushed towards him. The adrenaline in him had burnt out. He collapsed on the spot, he looked towards the figure standing at his side, they were a blurry haze, but at least they looked human. Looked.

For a second time the man awoke, this time more comfortably, he slept in a fancy bed, he couldn't afford something like this even if he used his life savings. The surrounding room was snow white in colour, with only a heartbeat monitor and an IV drip placed conveniently next to his bed. The periodic beeping sound was the only sound in the room. It calmed him.  
"Well at least I know I'm still alive." He joked to himself forcing a laugh

He suddenly became alert of frustrated yelling and movement behind the door to his room. He rose from the comfortable bed and reached for the doorhandle, but stopped himself at the last second to eavesdrop on the conversation going on behind it.

"What the heck! Why…. Human's…. supposed… extinct…." A feminine voice irritatingly said.  
Humans? Extinct? What was this person talking about? Bracing himself he turned the doorhandle, and was met with a very strange sight indeed.

A slender woman stood in the middle of the room, with her amber coloured eyes locked onto him. Her fair skin shone in the rays of the golden sunlight leaking from the gap between the curtains. Her green hair was messy at the crown and continued into large twin-tails. One hanging from each side, at least they looked like twin-tails. The underside had a suction-cup like ring growing out of it. She was in a pose suggesting that she was in the middle of yawning, with a hand covering her mouth a mug of what looked like coffee in the other. She wore a white coat that looked like it was 3 sizes too big for her small frame. She was a fascinating specimen, she looked like a painting.

"Hello." She broke the lingering silence. "Are you feeling better? Can you understand me?" she said with a hint of fascination in her voice  
"Hello, and yes I can understand you." He replied.

A look of surprise quickly showed up on the woman's face, she ran quickly to her desk, stationed on the other side of the room. Snatching a notepad and messily scribbling something onto it. She glanced between the notepad and him a few times observing and reporting it seems.  
"Uh… are you the doctor here? Am I going to be alright?" He asked her.  
"Physically, yes. You should be fine. Mentally is a different question." She replied gathering an official-looking clipboard lined with a few sheets of paper?  
"Mentally? Something's wrong with me mentally?" He asked  
"That depends on you. Care to answer a few questions? I may be able to diagnose if you're okay or not." She explained as she pointed to a chair next to her desk motioning him to sit.

She perched herself up atop her desk as he sat, crossing her legs and putting on a pair of glasses, she got to questioning. 

"Okay first, let's begin with your name. Full name and age please."  
"My name is Ethan, Ethan Stone. I'm currently 17 years old."  
"Second, what year do you think it is?"  
"It's 2015 right?"  
"Interesting... lastly, what do you think these are?" she said as she flipped her twin-tails over, showing her rings.  
"They're just fashion accessories right?"

A grim look spread across her face as she processed this information. Furrowing her brow she mulled over what she had been told.  
"Am I alright doctor?" Ethan asked again  
the doctor stared holes into Ethan as he sat awaiting his analysis.  
"Okay, Ethan was it? I have some things to say, most of it may sound strange, but I must ask for your silence until I have finished what I'm saying. Understand?"  
Ethan nodded "I understand"  
The doctor sighed. "Okay, let's begin at the easiest to explain." She pointed to her rings again "these aren't fashion accessories. They're real. They're part of my body." She began  
"Wait if they're- "  
"I told you to be quiet! I'm trying to explain!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. Then held out her hair "Go on, touch" she beckoned.  
Ethan took her hair in his hand and felt it, it didn't feel like any hair he had felt before, it had a rubbery feel to it, and it was oily like a fish.  
"This isn't hair, it's a tentacle."  
a shock ran through Ethan A tentacle? Is she kidding?  
"I'm not lying, it really is. I'm an Inkling"  
"An Inkling?" he replied with a hoarse voice  
She looked annoyed at his interruption, but decided to answer his question.  
"I'm not a "Human" that's for sure, in fact, humans don't exist anymore. They're extinct."  
"EXTINCT!?" Ethan stood from his chair, visibly shaken.  
"Yes. Extinct. For 12,000 years actually. You're the only alive human to walk the planet."  
"Hold on! Then why am I still alive!? Are you saying that all of my family and friends are gone!? The entire human race, gone!?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying Ethan. I'm sorry."  
Ethan sat down into his chair cradling his head in his hands. "Please tell me this is a bad dream." He said desperately  
the woman placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to console him. "It's not a dream, we're trying to figure out how you got here, and if possible to send you back to your own time."  
Ethan looked up into the doctors gentle amber eyes. She didn't seem like she was tricking him.  
"Please do. This is too much to handle."  
"We're trying" the doctor took her hand off his shoulder.  
"I'm Becky, I'm going to be your best friend in this world Ethan. Welcome to Inkopolis!" 


	2. Chapter 2

What Becky had said hit Ethan like a truck "humans are extinct, and have been for 12,000 years?" This had to be a dream. There was no way that Ethan was the only human alive. There had to be others. Ethan continued to think thoughts like these while Becky rummaged through her **very** unorganised desk. She tossed seemingly important things and random junk aside, packs of gum, a half-eaten sandwich even notebooks full of scientific equations " _Is this girl some kind of genius or what?"_ Ethan thought to himself. After throwing what seemed to be half a room full of junk off and out of her desk she managed to find what she was looking for. She held her phone above her head with a triumphant smirk, like she had just won some sort of battle. "Just give me a moment, I need to tell a certain someone you've recovered, they'll want to meet you" she explained as she left the room, seemingly not caring what Ethan had to say.

Without Becky making background noise the room was silent, too silent. It made Ethan uncomfortable, like he was the only person in the world. Which was right in a sense, if what Becky had said was true Ethan was the last human on the planet. Trying to shake off these depressing thoughts Ethan rose from the chair next to the desk and quietly walked over to the open window to have a look at the view. The world outside that window was a bustling city, full of people going to and fro. Living out their normal lives while Ethan's life had become anything but normal. Would Becky be able to find a way to send him back home? He could only hope.

Becky re-entered the room with an exhausted look, angrily muttering about something. Quickly downing the rest of her coffee she faced Ethan, who was still staring out of the window. She walked over and stood next to him, taking in the scene.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said quietly, as if she would disturb the scenery if she was too loud.  
"Yeah, it is. But it's also frustrating."  
"Oh? How is it frustrating? Personally, I find it relaxing."  
"It's just, everybody down there knows what they're doing, or what they're going to do in the near future. But what about me? What am I going to do now? I can't just close my eyes and pretend this is a dream."  
Becky placed a hand on his shoulder "We're going to try to get you back to your own time, trust me on that. But at the moment we have an important meeting to attend."  
"A meeting? With who?"  
"The mayor of Inkopolis, he's on the top floor of the hospital, I'll show you the way."  
Becky turned her back on him and walked over to the door, and Ethan promptly followed. 

Walking down the snow white corridor Ethan took this chance to examine his companion. She was at least a head smaller than he was, and she wore an oversized white lab coat. It was at least 3 sizes too big for her, she had soft facial features but her eyes showed a sharp determination. Her hair or "tentacles" as she had called them were almost as long as her body, they had stopped around waist length. The bright vibrant green was kind of off putting, upon investigating her hair on her crown, the roots were a dark orange suggesting she had dyed her hair, or tentacles. Could you even dye tentacles? The mysteries just kept piling on. She stopped at the elevators, but decided that taking the stairs would be better, in case of prying eyes on elevators. Upon reaching the stairs she struck up a conversation.

"I noticed you staring at me, am I _THAT_ interesting to you?" she asked teasingly  
Ethan realized this was a tease but decided to take the bait  
"Yeah well, I don't know anything about YOU or what you are, mind giving me a brief explanation?"  
"Talking about myself is lame, but sure what the hell." Becky began "Let's see, my full name is Rebecca Redcliff, I'm 17 years old. I know what you're thinking, I'm short right? I may be short, but I'm pretty smart, not to toot my own horn or anything." Becky, or rather Rebecca talked about herself for the rest of the walk, for something that thought talking about herself was "Lame" she definitely talked a lot.

Upon reaching the top floor Ethan immediately saw the meeting room, it was hard not to see it considering it was the only thing on this floor. Becky casually walked towards it and opened the door. Without knocking or waiting for a reply? How can she just act like this, aren't we supposed to be meeting the mayor?  
"Hey, I brought him." She said bluntly while taking a seat in front of the mayors' desk. He had his back to us as we entered but he slowly turned around in his chair, like a villain in an old spy movie. He was an old man with a grey beard. He had tentacles too, but they were much shorter and orange, very different compared to Becky's. His grey eyes sized Ethan up while he scratched his beard.

"You must be that human boy" he began "Well let me formally welcome you to my city, Ethan. My name is Isaac Redcliff. I believe you've already met my granddaughter." His eyes drifted to Becky. _So that's why she could act the way she did_.  
"Take a seat, boy. I'll give you a quick rundown of the situation."  
Ethan sat as instructed. Ethan felt like disobeying wasn't an option when dealing with this man.  
"First and foremost, just because you're disorientated by this event doesn't mean I will pardon you from any kind of law-breaking, you understand? Also, you'll be attending school as a child should, you're to transfer into Rebecca's school in two weeks."  
Becky decided to intervene at this point "That's great and all, gramps. But where is he going to stay? He needs a place to live."  
"I was just getting to that." He leaned back and smirked while he said these words. Ethan wasn't sure what he was going to say that needed a smirk as devilish at that.  
"Rebecca, I've noticed that you've made the spare room into some sort of living quarters again. This is not allowed. I have stated this many times. But now I have an idea."  
"An idea? I don't like the sound of this." Becky whispered to Ethan.  
"Our friend here needs a place to stay. And if I remember correctly your apartment has an extra room."  
"Oh no, he can't mean…"  
"Rebecca. You're to move out of the spare room by tomorrow, and you're moving back into your apartment. And this boy is going with you."  
"Hold on, what?" Ethan finally manage to say  
"It's just as I said. You're going to move in with Rebecca. Have fun being roommates!"  
Becky and Ethan just stared at the old man, then each other, then back to him.  
"WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Did this old man seriously just say I'm going to be living with Becky, a girl I don't even know, and we're supposed to be alright with this? I don't believe this. Unlike me, Becky was voicing her complaints.  
"Hang on gramps, why does Ethan have to live with me? Can't you just arrange for him to stay someplace else?"  
"Well I could. But that wouldn't be any fun would it?" He replied while chuckling  
"Fun? Why does this situation need to be fun for you?"  
"Who knows, it could turn out to be fun for you two too!"

This old man… he was really enjoying this idea.  
"Uh excuse me, Mr Isaac? How can you be so calm about letting somebody you don't know live with your granddaughter?"  
"Because if you try anything funny you'll regret it."

The way he can say that with a smiling face freaks me out a little. This old man is something else. Becky should be able to talk some sense into him right?

She couldn't.

Before I knew it Becky and I were being ushered into a car behind the hospital to avoid giving me any public exposure, I don't know why I'm being hidden from the public eye, Isaac said it was to avoid panic in the community, who knows?

Sitting next to Becky in the back seat made me think back on everything that had transpired in the last hour in a half. So I'm the final human left on the entire planet. So then after a sequence of strange events I'm now sitting in the back of a car with a girl I don't know, and now I'm supposed to live with her, all for some old mans entertainment. I had counted on Becky to talk some sense into him but she couldn't in the slightest. What am I going to do?

"You feeling alright Ethan? You've been sighing for a while now."  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking about what's happened over the last 90 minutes."  
"Yeah, must be pretty shocking for you. To find out you're the last one of your species alive and then being forced into being my roommate."  
"Yeah, it's pretty rough." I sighed again.  
"That's like your sixth sigh in 5 minutes. You should try and rest, we've got a while until we reach my – I mean _OUR_ apartment."

I decided to take her advice and sink back into my seat. And stare out the window, watching the landscape go by. Where was this hospital? Why are there no buildings or people? Why am I being hidden from the public when there isn't a public to begin with?

Watching the landscape helped me drift off into sleep.

I dreamt that I was in a strange room. It was white. It was almost blinding because of how bright it was. I was the only person in the room, but there was strange machine. I tried touching it but when I did it turned to sand. And the blinding brightness, turned to pitch black.

"Hey Ethan, we're here!" Becky yelled as she shook me.

I exited the car was greeted by a giant building, Becky strode up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Well, welcome to your new home!"


End file.
